


Las Vegas

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Las Vegas Wedding [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to come to Las Vegas?” Mike asked surprised and Ben could hear some shouting in the background.<br/>“Well… you already put a ring on it…” he let his sentence fade and laughed quietly as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lost and hungry tour. Like thank you so much.

 “You are in Las Vegas right now ?” Ben asked, staring at the trees around him, noticing the many shades of pure green.

“I will be there in an hour or so.” The answer came, a bit static probably because of the speaker function.

“I am 3 hours away from Las Vegas.” Ben bit his lip, hoping Mike would get was he was hinting at while he played with the ring around his finger.

“You want to come to Las Vegas?” Mike asked surprised and Ben could hear some shouting in the background.

“Well… you already put a ring on it…” he let his sentence fade and laughed quietly as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.

“You want to get married?”

“It's legal there now.”

“I …. Wow… Okay. Let's get married then.”

“You can look around for a great chapel or whatever and we will meet at your hotel in 3 ½ hours?”

“Sure. I will be there. I love you.”

“Love you too. Till then, my future husband. Drive safely.”

Giddily Ben packed his things fast, stuffing everything into his rental car and off he was. Loud music booming from the speakers as he grinned into the slowly setting sun. Arriving earlier thanks to open highways and no break, Ben walked into the lobby and seconds later he was lifted up and spun around by a grinning Mike.

“You are actually here!” Mike them murmured into his neck when he let Ben down and tugged him into a hug. “I am, I am.” Ben whispered and felt his heart loosing the weight of separation. They stood there, just enjoying each others company because they had been separated for too long for their liking.

“And did you find something good?” Ben asked and cradled fingers through the blond hair, smiling, and tugged him then into a soft kiss.

“Found something and registered us. We are on in 30 mins.”

“Then let’s get going, shall we?” They giggled and Mike took Ben's hand, pulling him to his side as they walked down the sidewalk, still smiling sillily at each other.

As soon as they stepped into the chapel and told their names they were whisked off into a hall full of benches and a person clad in black standing at the far end of the hall in front of a wall of flowers.

“Someone didn’t show up so now you are on.” The nice lady who had pulled them into the room said, smiling and kept on shoving them forward.

“Do you guys need anything? Rings? Tissues?”

Both men looked at each other then down to their fingers where their engagement rings where.

“I think we are alright.” Mike supplied and smiled at the woman before she turned around and wandered off, leaving them standing awkwardly.

“Come to me guys.” The person at the end of the hall said and waved slightly before placing some papers on the table next to the flowers and straightened his shirt.

Huh, it was an Avengers t-shirt.

Walking up to him, they kept their hands clasped together, slightly because of nervousness but mostly to remind themselves that the other one was still there.

“You didn’t bring any groomsmen with you, did you?” the man asked and when they both shook their head the guy yelled something into the direction of the exit before nodding at the two heads that appeared in the door frame soon after.

They came up to them and took place next to Ben and Mike, smiling at the soon be wed couple.

“Now that we got that one covered...” The registrar a few steps away from them said and took out a book.

“Today we gathered together to witness the union of- …” He took a quick look at the paper Mike had to fill out beforehand. “Ben Ebbrell and Mike Huttlestone.”

“Do you, Ben Ebbrell, take the here present Mike Huttlestone as your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health? Then answer with yes.”

Ben nodded and hastily said “Yes.” Meanwhile Mike had to suppress a laughter.

“Shut up.” Ben whispered to him and huffed when Mike only winked at him.

“And do you, Mike Huttlestone, take the here present Ben Ebbrell as your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health? Then answer with yes.”

“Yes.” Came it a lot stronger from Mike.

“Rings?” The registrar asked and Ben shook his head holding up the hand with the ring.

The man nodded and said. “With the power, given to me by the state of Nevada, I hereby announce you husband and husband. Congratulations. You may kiss now.“

Everything turned into a blur as their eyes met again and then they were kissing, soft lips against soft lips, happy smiles were spread into the skin there.

“You still have to sign some papers.” The registrar said, destroying the bubble Ben and Mike had created. But instead of being angry, they were still floating in the head space of being married. Finally. After so many years.

“Where?” Ben asked, still holding eye contact with Mike.

“Right there and there.” Ripping himself away from the sparkling blue eyes, Ben turned to sign some lines before passing the pen to Mike who did the same. After that the two groomsmen signed the papers to testify to new marriage.

“Tomorrow you will be officially married in every book you can imagine.” The man said and patted Mike on the back.

“Thanks again.” Mike murmured and took Ben by the hand to pull him out of the hall.

“Pay at the front desk.”

* * *

 

When they were steps away form the door, Mike lifted Ben into his arms, bridal style.

“What hey!” Ben nearly shouted but let himself be carried into the room and when the door fell shut Mike was on him, kissing his lips until they were swollen and then he turned his attention to his neck.

“Oh husband of mine.” Ben moaned and Mike stopped, grinning against his skin.

“Say it again.”

“Husband of mine?” Ben asked and laughed when Mike's breath tickled him.

“Exactly.”

“After the wedding the weird kinks are coming to the daylight.” Ben laughed and curled his arms around Mike.

“Oh husband of mine. Pleasure me with your tongue and cock.” Still laughing, he was pulled into a passionate kiss, shutting him up effectively.

“I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too.” Mike then joined Ben in his laughter and started to debauch Ben from head to toe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
